101 Themes Challenge: KFP Style
by LittleMissPanda84
Summary: The rules are simple: There are 101 themes. And I have to write a oneshot/drabble for every single last one of them. Will contain TiPo, possibly Viper/Crane, and a bunch of other random ones. Themes include House With a White Picket Fence, Adore, See You In Hell, Birthday, Clueless, Childhood, The Day After Tomorrow, Shattered, Remember When, Laugh, Shut Up, and a TON of others! :P
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hey guys, LittleMissPanda84 here. (: Okay, so I know I have the "Shuffle Challenge Of Heavenly Wisdom" going on, and I have been meaning to finish chapter three of that, but I've got writer's block for it, and I'm just frankly being lazy trying to finish it. :P But then I came across this in the Victorious fandom, by an amazing author named Deceive The Rainbow. A part of me was being rational, saying I need to at least put up another chapter of SCOHW, but the irrational half of me says that stories like this are **_**meant **_**to cure writer's block, right? (: And, I've already got the first chapter done! (this chapter) xD**

**Mmkay, three things:  
1. These will probably not happen in the order they are in, I'll just write them as the ideas come to me.  
2. Some of them will be couples, some of them will just be random.  
3. I have no idea when I'll be able to update, because school literally starts back tomorrow morning. xD Oh well, at least it'll give me something to do before the actual schoolwork starts. :)**

**Here's the list of themes:**

_**1. Introduction (this chapter)**_

**2. Happy**

**3. Smile**

**4. Don't Go**

**5. Frustrated**

**6. Story**

**7. Empty Threat**

**8. Flower**

**9. House With a White Picket Fence**

**10. Fear**

**11. Kiss**

**12. Masquerade**

**13. Wall**

**14. Traitor**

**15. Tell the Truth**

**16. Commitment**

**17. Nightmares**

**18. Dreams**

**19. Soft**

**20. Heal**

**21. Blood**

**22. Death**

**23. Torn**

**24. Promise Me**

**25. Childhood**

**26. Family**

**27. Trust**

**28. Love**

**29. For Your Information**

**31. Like Glass**

**32. Hate**

**33. Murderer**

**34. Illness**

**35. Grave**

**36. Ocean**

**37. Light**

**38. Beautiful**

**39. Pain**

**40. Blind**

**41. Apologize**

**42. Fire**

**43. One Day**

**44. For You**

**45. Photo Album**

**46. Memory**

**47. Hope**

**48. Numb**

**49. Fate**

**50. Alive**

**51. Ice**

**52. Go Down Fighting**

**53. See You in Hell**

**54. Boredom**

**55. Stars**

**56. Darkness**

**57. Food**

**58. Shut Up**

**59. Savior**

**60. Gift**

**61. Music**

**62. Nature**

**63. Pity**

**64. Laugh**

**65. Fun**

**66. If Only**

**67. Rival**

**68. Wish**

**69. Passion**

**70. The Day After Tomorrow**

**71. Movie**

**72. Dance**

**73. Remember When...**

**74. Lies**

**75. Snow**

**76. Internet**

**77. Sadness**

**78. Thoughts**

**79. Tears**

**80. Eyes**

**81. Zero**

**82. Indestructible**

**83. Beach**

**84. Birthday**

**85. Clueless**

**86. Touch**

**87. Shatter**

**88. Envious**

**89. Proud**

**90. Mother**

**91. Number**

**92. Video Game**

**93. Comfort**

**94. Hug**

**95. Revenge**

**96. Curious**

**97. Adore**

**98. Doubt**

**99. Worry**

**100. Don't Wait Up**

**101. I'll Always Be There For You**

**One down, 100 to go. :D**

_**Oh, and just so I don't forget this in all the other chapters, Kung Fu Panda and it's characters are not mine. Neither is the list of themes, I got them from Deceive The Rainbow. (:**_

**Now, I gotta go take a shower. School in the morning. :) I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Peace out. :)**

**~Jennie~**


	2. Video Game

**Video Game**

**Shinigamilover2: I might, but I'd have to watch the movie first. :P Never seen it.**

**Celeste K. Raven: Thanks, I'll do my best to keep up with it. (:**

**A/N: This takes place in present day, so they all have electricity and stuff. :P**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"WOOHOO! In your face! I told you I could beat you at something!" Po cried with joy as his video game character claimed victory on the television screen.

He was now standing on the couch in the game room, doing a very...disturbing happy dance.

Tigress, however, was the opposite of happy.

"It doesn't mean anything Po, it's just a stupid video game." she said through clenched teeth, tossing her controller at the chair.

"Yeah it does!" he said, wagging his finger in her face. "Admit it, I gotcha good!"

She slapped his hand away.

"I may not be able to beat you at sparring, but when it comes to video games, _I'm _the master! Hiyah!" he said, assuming a kung fu stance.

That did it. "Rematch." said Tigress, practically fuming.

"You're _on_." he grinned, picking up his controller.

They both chose their characters. _Round one. FIGHT!_

Tigress paused the game, earning a confused look from Po.

"Why did you pause it?"

"Sorry. Am I holding this right?" she asked.

Po smiled. "Here, let me see." he said, putting his controller on the couch.

Po took her hands in his, placing one on each side of her controller, his hands lingering a bit longer than necessary.

Tigress hated to admit it, but she enjoyed the contact.

"And now, you just use your fingers to press the buttons." he said, going back to his controller.

Tigress quickly unpaused the game before Po could get his controller back and roundhouse kicked his character, claiming victory. She looked at him with a gloating look.

"Hey, that's cheating!" he laughed. "I wasn't ready!"

"It was not cheating, it was using my situation to my advantage. I beat you fair and square." she smiled.

He smiled back and rolled his eyes. "Heh, beginner's luck."

**A/N: I know it was short, but I just HAD to write it. xD I got the idea from playing Mortal Kombat with my brother and cousin. :P**


End file.
